The Titans, Gods and Demigods on Gmail
by Ayaashi
Summary: The Titans, Gods and Demigods make Gmail accounts! See their sign up details, emails and chats on Gmail! What are the Gods and Demigods reactions to TITANS having Gmail accounts? Watch out for hackers *cough cough* Hermes and the Titans *cough cough*
1. Chapter 1

**Okay... I'm writing another story... but if I don't I lose my ideas and I don't want that to happen! But most of my stories will update slowly... sorry but I've got exams coming up anyway =( So... on with my next story...**

**Note: W**henever there's the gmail part (including the at sign – sorry I have to work with letters instead of symbols) then it will have [*]... hopefully this works... once again; **_**Bold and Italics is thoughts of the person making an account. **__Gmail notes are in italics._**

**Edited Note: I checked the story and I saw that the email part didn't work. Crossing my fingers that it works and if it isn't I'll update it again...**

First Name: Kronos

Last Name: Titan

_**Ridiculous but... yeah...**_

Desired Login Name: lordoftime[*]

_lordoftime is not available. ? Here are some suggestions:_

_lordoftime314_

_lordoftime0_

_lordoftime206_

_lordoftime288_

_**What? How dare that mortal take my title! I will freeze them in time for eternity! Now... what do I use instead...?**_

Desired Login Name: lordofthetitans[*]

_lordofthetitans is not available. ? Here are some suggestions:_

_lordofthetitans185_

_lordofthetitans5_

_lordofthetitans2_

_lordofthetitans3_

_**ARE YOU KIDDING ME? WHY ARE THESE PUNY MORTALS TAKING MY TITLES? I WILL STOMP THEM OUT AFTER I GET OUT OF TARTARUS IN A FEW MILLENIA... stupid Castellan... gr...**_

Desired Login Name: lordofthetitansandtime[*]

_lordofthetitansandtime is available_

_**About time... he he... pun... Lord of Time... about time... ha ha...**_

Choose a password:

_**A password? Hm... what should it be... how about 123456789? No... hm... how about... LordOfTime? YES! NO ONE WILL EVER GUESS IT!**_

Choose a password: **********

_**Why is it not showing up? Why are there stars? I WILL KILL YOU STARS! Oh... wait... OH... it's my password... but not showing anyone... right... whoops. At least no can read my thoughts...**_

Re-enter password: **********

[ ] Stay signed in

[ ] Enable Web History. Learn More

Security Question: |Choose a question... |

|What is the name of your best friend from childhood?|

_**I never had a best friend... because the rest of them are LOSERS!**_

|What was the name of your first teacher? |

_**I had no teacher. I knew everything the moment I was born so BURN PUNY MORTALS!**_

|What is the name of your manager at your first job? |

_**...I am the manager of the Titans...**_

|What was your first phone number? |

_**Phones weren't around then...**_

|What is your vehicle registration number? |

_**I blame the Gods for me not having a vehicle.**_

|Write my own question |

_**...that is sensible of them. Handy too. Wait... did I just call mortal's sensible? I never said that! I swear on the – never mind.**__**Now... what will the question be? Hm... how about...what is my mother's name? Ooh! Yes! Brilliant!**_

|What is my mother's name? |

Answer: Gaea

Recovery email:

_This address is used to authenticate your account should you ever encounter problems or forget your password. If you do not have another email address, you may leave this field blank_. Learn More

_**...why do people have more than one email? Weird mortals.**_

Location:

_**Tartarus is not on the list... hm... how about... United States? Yes... that's a good idea...**_

Location: United States

Birthday:

_MM/DD/YYYY (e.g. "10/5/2011")_

_**I can't remember my birthday... that's just sad... I'll choose the 1**__**st**__** of Janary in... what year... hm... 0000... I'll seem younger than I am... that makes me seem old... damn it... but still... fine I'll put in 1931... WAIT! THERE'S A MISTAKE! HA HA MORTALS! I AM TOO SMART FOR YOU! MWA HA HA! You see in the example for the day it says you have to put TWO digits for the date... BUT IT HAS ONLY PUT IN ONE! I am so smart it amazes me sometimes...**_

Birthday: 01/01/1931

Word Verification: _Type the characters you see in the picture below._

_JokING_

_**That's too easy... stupid mortals...**_

|JokING |

_Letters are not case sensitive_

Terms of Services: _Please check the Google Account information you've entered above (feel free to change anything you like), and review the Terms of Service below.  
>With Gmail, you won't see blinking banner ads. Instead, we display ads you might find useful that are relevant to the content of your messages. <em>Learn more

|Google Terms of Service |

|Welcome to Google! |

|1Your relationship with Google |

_**Urgh... boring... I'm going to skip this...**_

_By clicking on 'I accept' below you are agreeing to the __Terms of Service__ above and both the __Program Policy__ and the __Privacy Policy__. _

|I accept. Create my account|

_**I CLICKED THE BUTTON! I NOW HAVE AN ACCOUNT! HA! I BEAT THE GODS FOR MAKING A GMAIL ACCOUNT... they now owe me 3 drachma each... YES!**_

**Done! Yes, I put Kronos first but oh well. So... next is... someone... and I may not update for a while... just a warning. Hope you liked it =D Please check out my other storise and profile page! AND REVIEW! Tell me what you liked and didn't like. I'll be putting in chats and emails too... it's a whole gmail system for the Titans, gods and demigods to use!**

**- I'm Weird. Deal With It**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys... I just found out that you can't put people's emails on here... damn it... so whenever there's the gmail part (including the at sign – sorry I have to work with letters instead of symbols) then it will have [*]... hopefully this works... once again; **_**Bold and Italics is thoughts of the person making an account. **__Gmail notes are in italics._

_**Urgh... I can't believe Kronos is making me do this...**_

First Name: Oceanus

Last Name: Titan

_**...that's a weird last name... oh well...**_

Desired Login Name: REALruleroftheseas[*]

_REALruleroftheseas is available_

_**Ha ha... my email proves that I am the REAL ruler of the seas... BURN POSIEDON! ...actually, DROWN POSIEDON!**_

Choose a password:__

…_**what to choose...? Hm... ooh! How about GMail**_

Choose a password: *****

_**Ha ha... Kronos told me about the stars... that was funny how he failed... I can't believe he's the Titan lord... such an idiot... oh... I hope he didn't hear that...**_

Re-enter password: *****

[ ] Stay signed in

_**Why would anyone do that? If they managed to sneak on your computer they'd see your emails! ...not that I have anthing to hide...**_

[ ] Enable Web History. Learn More

_**What in the name of Gaea's non-existant left foot is Web History? ...ah... I can't be stuffed clicking the button...**_

Security Question: |Choose a question... |

_**...why? There's no point. I mean you made your password so that you can remember it, not so you can forget it... stupid mortals.**_

|What is the name of your best friend from childhood?|

_**KRONOS! ...well... no... but it's the thought that counts...**_

|What was the name of your first teacher? |

_**My mother... no that'd sound sappy...**_

|What is the name of your manager at your first job? |

_**Kronos... but I don't want him to brag...**_

|What was your first phone number? |

_**Ooh! I just got a mobile number! 02104909991... but I don't want Gmail to know my number...**_

|What is your vehicle registration number? |

_**...I have a chariot but it doesn't have a registration number.**_

|Write my own question |

_**...what question should I right... this is the best option...ooh! Who do I hate the most? Yes! Brilliant question!**_

|Who do I hate the most? |

Answer: Posideon

Recovery email:

_This address is used to authenticate your account should you ever encounter problems or forget your password. If you do not have another email address, you may leave this field blank_. Learn More

_**...I don't like the Learn More button... because it includes LEARNING.**_

Location:

_**Damn... the sea is not included... I suppose I'll just put down United States...**_

Location: United States

Birthday:

_MM/DD/YYYY (e.g. "10/5/2011")_

_**Meh. Who needs birthday's when you're over 4000 years old? I'll just put mine as... the 1**__**st**__** of January, 1932...**_

Birthday: 01/01/1932

Word Verification: _Type the characters you see in the picture below._

_mAjeSTY_

_**That's too easy... stupid mortals...**_

_|mAjesTy _ |

_Letters are not case sensitive_

Terms of Services: _Please check the Google Account information you've entered above (feel free to change anything you like), and review the Terms of Service below.  
>With Gmail, you won't see blinking banner ads. Instead, we display ads you might find useful that are relevant to the content of your messages. <em>Learn more

|Google Terms of Service |

|Welcome to Google! |

|1Your relationship with Google |

_**My relationship with Google... awkward... I don't want a relationship with Google... I think I'll skip this part...**_

_By clicking on 'I accept' below you are agreeing to the __Terms of Service__ above and both the __Program Policy__ and the __Privacy Policy__. _

|I accept. Create my account|

_**Kronos now owes me 10 minutes. Or 10 drachmas... I like the drachmas... hm... yes...**_

**This chapter is DONE! At 2:10am because I woke up and couldn't get to sleep... don't tell anyone or I'll murder you. Yes you IRDWI (my friend from school who I don't trust).**

**Sorry it's short...**

**Til next time!**

**- Weirdo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Greek Mythology or Gmail.**

**Please check Author's Note at ****bottom. P.S. This is in Kronos' point of view.**

* * *

><p>I logged on... and waited for Oceanus.<p>

He needed to hurry up... we needed to discuss plans on how to get rid of the gods.

_Ah! Great! He's on... _I thought, _Now how do I chat with him...? No not that button... how about this one? Wait! What happened? I got logged out? But how? Damn... now I have to log in..._

**25 minutes later...**

It said I have an email. I clicked on it and checked what it said.

_Accept my chat request._

_Oceanus_

_How do I do that?_ I wondered.

My eyes darted around the screen and I saw a mini message on the side.

_ is inviting you to chat?_

Then there were two buttons saying 'Yes' and 'No'.

I clicked the yes button.

A chat appeared suddenly.

* * *

><p><strong>Oceanus<strong>

About time Kronos! You told me to come on 30 minutes ago. Where were you?

**me**

Wait, how did you chat with me? Tell me!

**Oceanus**

...I started a chat...

**me**

How did you start a chat?

**Oceanus**

By clicking the button...

**me**

What button?

**Oceanus**

Okay you see the sidebar at the side?

**me**

There are two.

**Oceanus**

Okay, one of them says Inbox, Chat, Spam, etc. Underneath them there is this whole section labelled, 'Chat'.

**me**

Yes... do you mean the one that made me accept your request?

**Oceanus**

Yes! That one! Do you see my name there now?

**me**

Yes...

**Oceanus**

Next time you want to chat with me you click that.

By the way... where are you?

**me**

In Tartarus... stupid Castellan...

**Oceanus**

Aren't you in... small pieces or spread in dust or something?

**me**

No. Jackson isn't that powerful.

**Oceanus**

Are you saying he's powerful?

**me**

OF COURSE NOT!

HE IS A USELESS STUPID UPSTART THAT GOT LUCKY!

**Oceannus**

Mhm.

**me**

Oceanus...

**Oceanus**

Sorry my lord.

**me**

That's better.

Now to plot the downfall of the gods.

**Oceanus**

But first... how did you get a computer and get wi-fi?

**me**

I stole it from Hades. And you'd be surprised that the Underworld has pretty good connection...

How did you get connection at the bottom of the sea? After you got defeated by that upstart... what's his name...?

**Oceanus**

Your son, Posiedon? That little brat. I will stomp him to pieces.

**me**

Unfortunately. And yes. Him. And AFTER we destroy Olympus you can torture his annoying son.

**Oceanus**

But first we have to destroy Olympus... actually can we discuss this later? I don't want to do it right now...

**me**

...fine. But we will have to do it later.

**Oceanus**

Sure. Bye.

**me**

Goodbye.

_Oceanus is offline. Messages you send will be delivered when Oceanus comes online._

* * *

><p><em>Well that was an interesting chat...<em> I thought, _Well not really... damn Oceanus for not discussing the IMPORTANT parts of the conversation... at least I learnt how to use chat. Hm... that's an idea... if I can get the Gods to make a Gmail... then sneak into their conversations by hacking in... that's an idea... LIGHT BULB... wait what if I got the demigods to make it too? And ooh... what's this? Google Docs? I need to check that out... this is an amazing system... for a mortal system that is. Of course it's not better than OUR systems... of course not. How ridiculous. Now I need to plot the downfall of Olympus. Stop thinking about Gmail. Stop it. STOP IT. STOP IT! ...fine I'll explore Gmail - or Google which is it's base - and THEN plot the downfall of Olympus... mwa ha ha... Google Books? Google Maps? HEY! GOOGLE MAPS! I can get into Olympus using them... yes... thank you founder of Google. I appreciate your work. It makes destroying the world so much easier._

* * *

><p><strong>Woah... I just checked the visitors for this story... and apparently there were 391... D= Woah... I wasn't expecting that many people to read this... yet only 12 people reviewed out 391... aw come on guys... if you like it tell me... please? Please, please, please, please? Please, please, please, please, please, please?<strong>

**I hope you liked this chapter... review?**

**And I know I said I wouldn't update stories while my exams were on... but I couldn't help it... XD**

**REVIEW! PLEASE!**

**- Weirdo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Greek Mythology or Gmail.**

**Note: This is in Zeus' point of view until after Zeus leaves and then it'll be no one's point of view...**

**And this _does _have a plot line... it'll get there eventually...**

**And for emails... just imagine the spaces aren't there... sorry... **

**And when Zeus comments it'll be like this: **_(this)_

* * *

><p>I logged on and checked my emails. Oh great. I had:<p>

1. Another few emails from Hera about me being 'unfaithful'. Well...I'm a god. Deal with it.

2. A few thousand complaints from the other Olympians. Especially Dionysus. Oh joy.

3. A few more thousand from... heaps of people... even ones that I don't know...

4. Millions of ambrosia ads... urgh...

People didn't know hard it was to be me. being King of the Gods is a tough, tough job... damn my brothers for not realizing that. No one respects me... they either hate me or are scared of me. Well they SHOULD be scared of me but why do they hate me?

I'm a fair ruler... well I suppose killing that Maria woman wasn't fair... but I was aiming for the kids and Hades caused me to miss... and trying to kill Posiedon when I thought he had stolen my Master Bolt was fair... it's my Master Bolt after all!

That reminded me that I have to ground Ares. For a few millennia. Maybe not let him cause any wars...

Wait, why are Posiedon and Hades on? And how did they get wi-fi? ...I must ask them...

* * *

><p><strong>Add people to chat<strong>

posiedon . absolutely . rules gmail . com

_What a ridiculous email... mine's way better... king . of . the . greek . gods gmail . com_

dead . people . rule gmail . com

_...seriously?_

* * *

><p><em>Posiedon has entered the group chat.<em>

_Hades has entered the group chat._

**Hades**

What is it brother?

Hurry up.

I'm busy.

**Posiedon**

Then why don't you put your status colour on BUSY.

**Hades**

If you weren't colour blind, maybe you could see that it IS on busy.

**Posiedon**

Oh.

**Hades**

Stupid younger brothers.

**me**

Excuse me I am the King of the Gods.

**Hades**

And I am older than you, Lord of the Dead AND I have a palace that I don't need to share with anybody unless I want to... unlike you two.

Olympus has to be shared with the Olympians, nymphs, satyrs and demigods and other things.

And your underwater palace, Posiedon, has to be shared with mermaids, mermen and weird sea creatures.

**me**

You type fast...

**Posiedon**

You are an Olympian too Hades.

**Hades**

Oh yeah sure I am. When was the last time you helped me again?

Exactly. Yet I helped save your precious Olympus from falling.

**Posiedon**

...thanks for the guilt trip...

**Hades**

No problem. That was the point.

**me**

...meh.

**Hades**

You're lucky Hestia isn't on... she's murder you for... how does she say it... not thinking of other's feelings.

**me**

Well... I'm lucky...

**Posiedon**

He already said that. He said _you're lucky _Hestia isn't on and then the rest of the sentence.

**me**

Wait how did you do italics?

**Hades**

Gods you're stupid... you do _ then your text (without a gap) and then _ at the end. Then it ends up going into italics once entered on the screen.

**me**

Um... okay...

**Posiedon**

=P Lol.

**me**

Lol?

**Hades**

What's lol?

**Posiedon**

It can be either 'lots of love' or 'laughing out loud' ... I'm using it as laughing out loud.

**Hades**

That's stupid.

**Posiedon**

You're stupid.

**Hades**

Excuse me? Your realm is stupid.

**Posiedon**

Oh you did not just go there.

(_...this is going to be a long day...)_

Dead are stupid.

**Hades**

I know they are, so it takes a smart person to rule over them.

**me**

...I hate to admit it but I think Hades bet you then Posiedon...

**Hades**

You obviously don't have enough brain cells to tell that I HAVE bet Posiedon... it's not what you _think._

**Posiedon**

Haha burn Zeus! XD

**me**

...you guys are mean...

**Hades**

YOU CALL US MEAN!

HOW ABOUT YOU?

**me**

What do you mean?

**Posiedon**

**facepalm** Seriously?

**Hades**

Well, let me think.

Ooh how about the fact you killed Maria?

**me**

I was aiming for the kids!

...oh... I shouldn't have said that...

**Hades**

Let me start again. No interruptions.

You killed the woman I love and tried to kill my kids.

You forced me to become lord of the dead when I didn't want to be.

You ignored me and have not allowed me to come to Olympus apart from one day each year, which is really ridiculous.

And a whole lot of other things I can't be bothered typing.

I'm in a bad mood now... I'm going to go torture some souls.

Ciao.

_Hades has left this chat._

**Posiedon**

You don't know how much I want to beat you up now. Brat.

**me**

Hey! You did the last two too!

**Posiedon**

Not as much as you did! You started them!

**me**

...thanks...

**Posiedon**

I'm going to go into my game room.

Goodbye.

_Posiedon has left this chat._

**me**

...I don't feel guilty... of course not... Hades no...

_(DAMN YOU HADES I FEEL GUILTY!)_

I'm leaving... bye...

_Zeus has left this chat_

* * *

><p><em>Hades has entered this chat.<em>

_Posiedon has entered this chat._

**Hades**

Did you think it worked?

**Posiedon**

Hades yes!

**Hades**

What did I say about using my name as slang? It's offensive!

And why did he want to talk to us? Do you know?

**Posiedon**

Whatever. So Zeus might become a nicer ruler...

And I don't know...

**Hades**

And less dramatic. Now to make you less dramatic...

You don't know anything.

**Posiedon**

I'm not dramatic!

I know that you're rude.

**Hades**

Mhm... keep believing that and maybe some day it'll come true...

Whatever.

HEY! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?

YOU DO NOT JUST BLAST WATER IN MY FACE! AND HOW DID YOU DO THAT?

**Posiedon**

Hehe...

Revenge is sweet. Revenge is a dish best served cold. Therefore revenge must be... ice cream... XD

**Hades**

...weirdo. And how did you do that water trick when you're no where near me? As your older brother I command you to tell me.

**Posiedon**

I'm hungry. I'm going to have some ice cream aka revenge.

PEACE OUT!

_Posiedon has left this chat_

**Hades**

Peace out? I always knew there was something wrong with him.

And he didn't tell me... just for the heck of it I'm going to send my skeletons after him.

_Posiedon has entered the chat_

**Posiedon**

HADES! GET YOUR STUPID DEAD PEOPLE OUT OF MY PALACE!

**Hades**

Revenge is oh so sweet.

Ciao.

_Hades has left this chat_

**Posiedon**

HADES! THEY'RE DESTROYING MY GAME ROOM! GET RID OF THEM! DAMN YOU! I WILL GET MY REVENGE - AGAIN!

_Posiedon has left this chat_

* * *

><p><strong>I have just finished my maths exam and am at school typing this up. <strong>

**I hope you guys liked it... I tried to keep them in character but at some points I made them slightly OC so it would be funnier...**

**As you can see I changed my pen name... again... XD**

**Thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate them!**

**Keep reading and reviewing!**

**- Evil Weirdo (One of my name's on the forum **Live it up: Percy Jackson** - given to me by 'Bell- Apprentice to Hal'.)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Greek Mythology or Gmail.**

**Note: This is in Hestia's point of view.**

**And for emails... just imagine the spaces aren't there... again.**

**And when Hetia comments it'll be like this: **_(this)_

* * *

><p>For some reason, today we were having our meeting on an ingenious mortal invention called Gmail. It's quite an interesting program... I've explored it and it's extremely useful... very ingenious... I wonder if Hephaestus made this while disguised as a mortal...<p>

I signed into my account and saw I had plenty of emails... but all ads. None from the other gods... again. Oh well.

I waited for the Olympians to come on.

As I waited, my mind wandered to the previous summer.

The reason my brother allowed Hades and I was due to Percy Jackson, asking the 'minor' gods to be respected and treated like the Olympians. I will always remain thankful to him for that... I only wish that Zeus would allow us to find him; we should be thankful yet my ignorant brother lets his pride get in the way, and closes Olympus. I can't even go to Camp Half-Blood to tend to the hearth and help the demigods secretly.

And even thought that now Hera is back (Zeus is _extremely _grumpy that the demigods didn't wait until after the party - brothers) he STILL has closed Olympus and is angry at her for talking to the demigods and trying to reunite the Roman and Greek demigods. When will he learn?

Oh, Hephaestus is on! And everyone else is coming on too!

* * *

><p><em>Hephaestus has invited you to a group chat.<em>

_Hephaestus has entered this chat._

_Hestia has entered this group chat._

**Hephaestus**

Hello Hestia.

**me**

Hello Hephaestus, is everyone else coming on?

**Hephaestus**

Slowly. I wonder why Zeus has put this meeting online...? Quite stupid.

**me**

Hephaestus! He's your father!

**Hephaestus**

So? Hera's my mother and that didn't stop her from throwing me off Olympus.

**me**

How long are you going to hold this grudge for?

**Hephaestus**

No idea... as long as I live probably.

**me**

In other words forever.

**Hephaestus**

Pretty much.

_Zeus has entered this chat._

**Hephaestus**

Hello father

**me**

Brother.

**Zeus**

Is everyone here?

**Hephaestus**

There are 3 people.

Aunt Hestia, you and me.

**Zeus**

I told them to be on time!

**me**

Zeus, you're 10 minutes early.

**Zeus**

Still!

**me**

...

By the way Hephaestus, did you invent Google disguised as a mortal?

This is an ingenious program.

**Hephaestus**

Nope.

It was invented by Larry Page - Athena's son - and Sergey Brin - my son.

**me**

Oh... well, tell Sergey that this is brilliant! =)

**Zeus**

...smiley face?

**me**

What? What's wrong with =)?

**Zeus**

...nothing. Nothing...

_Posiedon has entered this chat._

_Hades has entered this chat._

**Posiedon**

Stupid skeletons... destroyed my game room...

**Hades**

How long did it take you to destroy them?

**Posiedon**

I couldn't. They left of their own accord... you're mean. =(

**Hades**

Hypocrite.

**Posiedon**

Meh.

**me**

What are you two arguing about NOW?

**Hades**

Oh hello Hestia.

**Posiedon**

Hey Hestia!

**Hades**

O.o Do you have MPD?

_Athena has entered this chat_

**Posiedon**

MPD?

**Athena**

Multiple Personality Disorder.

**Posiedon**

What are _you _doing here?

**Athena**

Last I checked, I was part of the Olympian Council.

**Posiedon**

Right.

**me**

No arguing you two.

**Posiedon**

Yeah Athena. No arguing.

**Athena**

Excuse me?

**me**

This is going to be a long meeting...

**Hades**

I was just thinking the same thing.

SEAFOOD AND OWL HEAD SHUT UP!

_11:53pm_

**Athena**

Owl head?

**Posiedon**

Seafood?

**Hephaestus**

Nice one, Uncle.

**Hades**

Thanks...?

(_They're acting as family! YES!)_

_Aphrodite has entered this chat._

_Ares has entered this chat_

**Zeus**

Nice of you to join us.

**Aphrodite**

Sorry =)

**Ares**

What she said.

**Zeus**

Ares...

**Ares**

Fine, fine. Sorry. Whatever. Can we start?

**Hephaestus**

Not everyone is here yet you dolt.

**Ares**

Shut it Forge Breath.

**Hephaestus**

You. Fail.

**Ares**

Oh shut up you retarded ugly idiot!

**Hephaestus**

Wow, I so care about what you think! NOT!

**me**

ARES! HEPHAESTUS!

**Ares**

What?

**me**

...

If you two do not be quiet and respect each other I will use my powers to hurt you. Harshly. That goes for all of you. Understood?

_11:57am_

I said, understood?

**Zeus**

Yes Hestia.

**Posiedon**

Yes Hestia

**Hades**

Yes Hestia

**Athena**

Yes.

**Hephaestus**

Yes Hestia

**Ares**

Yes Hestia

**Aphrodite**

Sure.

_Apollo has entered this chat_

_Artemis has entered this chat_

_Dionysus has entered this chat_

**Dionysus**

!

**me**

Dionysus...?

**Apollo**

HELLO PEOPLE!

**Artemis**

Apollo shut up. You aren't important.

**Dionysus**

Thaaaaaaaaaat's MY NAME! Yeah?

Yeah?

Yeah?

Yeah?

Yeah?

Yeah?

Yeah?

Yeah?

Yeah?

**Zeus**

STOP IT!

Hello Artemis and Apollo.

**Apollo**

I'M IMPORTANT!

**Dionysus**

Yeah?

Yeah?

**Apollo**

Hey dad!

**Dionysus**

Okay. =) =) =) Ha ha ha... SMILEY FACE'S RULE! I LOVE YOU SMILEY FACE'S!

**Ares**

I think he's drunk.

Apollo! Bro!

**Apollo**

Duh he's drunk.

And yeah?

And since when have you called me bro?

**Posiedon**

Na duh Einstein.

**Athena**

That's insulting.

**Posiedon**

How...? O.o

**Athena**

I despise that sign.

And Einstein was my son and was actually SMART.

Unlike Ares.

**Ares**

I'm smart!

And whatever Apollo!

Anyway I need to borrow your sun chariot!

**Hades**

Sure you are.

**Dionysus**

I'M SMART! VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY SMART!

** Athena**

...no you're not.

**Dionysus**

YES I AM!

**Apollo**

NO WAY! I'M NOT GIVING MY CHARIOT TO ANYONE!

**me**

...I think we all need to calm down.

We're having two separate conversations at once and we need to start the meeting.

**Dionysus**

I'm calm! I'M VERY CALM!

**Hades**

No you're not.

**Posiedon**

I agree.

**Ares**

Why not?

**Artemis**

You're right Aunt Hestia... =) Girls rule =)

**Apollo**

BECAUSE IT'S MY CHARIOT!

**Zeus**

Dionysus is in so much trouble...

**Ares**

Ooh... what will you do? BLAST HIM TO PIECES!

And that's a LAME as excuse.

**me**

Can't we have peace for ONCE?

**Aphrodite**

Or we could make him fall in love heaps and then break his heart over and over again!

**Posiedon**

Turn him into a fish and feed him to the sharks!

**me**

Am I just going to be ignored...?

**Hades**

Torture him in the Fields of Punishment!

**Artemis**

Turn him into a jackalope and hunt him down!

**Apollo**

Burn him into pieces!

And it so isn't!

**Hephaestus**

Um... I'm not so big on the torture thing so I'm not going to suggest an idea...

**me**

Yup. Ignored.

_Demeter has entered this chat_

**Demeter**

HADES! THE CEREAL'S GONE IN THE UNDERWORLD! MY POOR BABY WILL STARVE!

**Hades**

There are other things to eat. Like toast and stuff.

**Athena**

Stuff?

**Hades**

What? I can't be bothered listing other things so I wrote stuff.

Do you have a problem with that?

**Athena**

...no...

**me**

Is someone going to talk to me?

**Apollo**

HELLO AUNT HESTIA! WHEN DID YOU GET HERE?

**me**

...

=.=

**Apollo**

What?

**Hephaestus**

Hestia was one of the first on here... she was after me and I was first.

**Apollo**

...oh.

Sorry...

**me**

It's alright. I'm used to it.

_12:21am_

Hello?

Everyone's still on, right?

Or am I alone?

**Artemis**

I'm here!

_Hera has entered this chat_

**Hephaestus**

Mother! You were late!

And you tell us not to be late!

Hypocrite!

**Hera**

Be quiet you idiot.

**me**

Hera.

Be nice to your son.

Hephaestus.

Be nice to your mother.

**Hera**

You can't tell me what to do!

**me**

As you're older sister I _can _actually.

**Posiedon**

O.o

Who are you and what have you done with Hestia?

**Zeus**

Agreed. Hestia isn't that...

**Hades**

Harsh?

**Apollo**

OMGs! OMGs! OMGs!

**Artemis**

What?

**Apollo**

THE BIG THREE AGREED ON SOMETHING!

=O O.o

**Athena**

Woah... you're right...

**Apollo**

SEE! I AM RIGHT SOMETIMES ARTY! ^^

**Artemis**

Don't call me that!

**Apollo**

You don't like any of the names I give you!

You don't like 'lil sis'

Or Arty...

=(

**Artemis**

Cause I'm NOT your little sister and my name is ARTEMIS.

**me**

...we're never going to not argue are we?

Why is everyone else so strangely quiet?

**Zeus**

We're waiting for... wait who are we waiting for?

**Apollo**

Hermes.

**Zeus**

And...?

**Hera**

Um... who ever's here say 'Ai!'

**me**

Ai!

**Ares**

AI!

**Aphrodite**

Ai!

**Hephaestus**

Ai!

**Apollo**

AI!

**Artemis**

Ai.

**Athena**

Ai.

**Demeter**

Ai!

**Zeus**

Ai, of course.

**Posiedon**

Ai!

**Hades**

Here. Meh.

_12:50am_

**Zeus**

WHERE IS HERMES? AND WHERE DID DIONYSUS GO?

**Athena**

I dunno...

**Posiedon**

...

_Athena _used SLANG?

**Apollo**

Woah... NOW I've seen everything... O.o

**Athena**

Wow, I used slang.

Amazing.

Not.

_Hermes has entered this chat_

**Hermes**

Sorry I'm late all! I had a stack of letters and messages to deliver!

And Father, you might want to know that Dionysus is passed out.

Drunk.

**Zeus**

About time.

And I know... I'm going to have a talk with him and it is NOT going to be pleasant.

**Ares**

YAY! WAR! BLOOD!

**me**

No. No war. No blood.

**Ares**

But Aunt Hestia...

**me**

No. We want PEACE.

**Athena**

I agree. War is not the answer.

**Ares**

Correct! War is not the answer!

It is the question!

And the ANSWER is YES!

**Posiedon**

That's so old.

**Athena**

Let's be rational! War is not the question _or _answer!

**Posiedon**

Says the goddess of WAR strategy!

**Athena**

I only strategize for war when NECESSARY.

Unlike Ares.

**Zeus**

CAN WE NOW START THE MEETING?

**me**

Yes please.

**Hera**

Yes.

**Ares**

Sure!

**Posiedon**

Yeah. Sure. Whatever. Go.

**Zeus**

Actually... let's go to the the throne room. Then I can glare at you if needed.

**Hephaestus**

WHAT? YOU MEANT WE SPENT MORE THAN AN HOUR ON HERE FOR NOTHING!

**me**

Calm down Hephaestus.

**Hephaestus**

Aunt Hestia, I don't want to shout at _you _so please don't interrupt.

WE WASTED SO MUCH TIME! WHY CAN'T WE JUST DO THE MEETING ON HERE?

DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY HOURS I SPENT SETTING THIS SYSTEM UP SO THAT EVERY MORTAL'S GMAIL WOULD CRASH SO NO MORTAL COULD HACK INTO THIS?

**Zeus**

I WILL NOT BE SPOKEN TO THAT WAY!

**Hera**

BOTH OF YOU BE QUIET!

**Zeus**

DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!

**Hephaestus**

SHUT UP MOTHER!

**me**

SHUT UP ALL OF YOU OR I SWEAR I WILL FIND YOU ALL AND KILL YOU!

_1:09am_

Thank you. Now can we PLEASE move from here and to the throne room?

_Hephaestus has left this chat._

_Zeus has left this chat._

_Posiedon has left this chat._

_Hades has left this chat._

_Apollo has left this chat._

_Artemis has left this chat._

_Ares has left this chat._

_Aphrodite has left this chat._

_Demeter has left this chat._

_Hermes has left this chat._

_Athena has left this chat._

_Hera has left this chat._

**me**

...well... finally peace and quiet...

**Dionysus**

I'm awake... and have this huge headache...

**me**

We're going to the throne room Dionysus.

And Zeus is very angry with you.

**Dionysus**

Okay. Thanks.

And... oh no... damn...

_Dionysus has left this chat._

_Hestia has left this chat._

* * *

><p><strong>So... did you like it?<strong>

**I tried to put them as in character as possible... is it alright?**

**It's longer than usual =) =) =)**

**Thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate them!**

**Keep reading and reviewing!**

**- Soulless Bloody Angel**

**P.S. And I changed my name AGAIN =)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Greek Mythology or Gmail.**

**Note: This is in Hephaestus' point of view**

**And for emails... just imagine the spaces aren't there... again.**

**And when Hephaestus comments it'll be like this: **_(this)_

* * *

><p>I sat down wearily at my desk, staring at all the work I still had to do in my forges. The car was still there, the computer, and so many other things...<p>

Logging on to my Gmail account, I frowned.

There was a chat going on... and I was talking to someone. Aphrodite. But _I _wasn't, but it showed that I was.

I scrolled up, to quickly read what had been written.

* * *

><p><strong>Hephaestus<strong>

Hey Aphrodite!

**Aphrodite**

Hephaestus.

**Hephaestus**

That's my name, don't wear it out.

**Aphrodite**

r u feeling alright...?

O.o

**Hephaestus**

Course! Why wouldn't I?

**Aphrodite**

Hephaestus, I'm not stupid.

**Hephaestus**

That's news 2 me

**Aphrodite**

u use chat speak?

**Hephaestus**

Mhm.

So?

**Aphrodite**

O.o

**Hephaestus**

?

**Aphrodite**

=)

**Hephaestus**

=) =)

**Aphrodite**

=.= =) =) =) =D

**Hephaestus**

...

=) =) =) =) =) =D =D

**Aphrodite**

=.= ...

XD XD XD XD =) =) =) =) =D =D =D =D

**Hephaestus**

Fine. You win.

**Aphrodite**

HA HA! I WIN! XD =) =) =) HAPPY!

**Hephaestus**

Lol XD I let you win though =)

**Aphrodite**

Im going 2 ignore that 2 make me feel better...

=)

**Hephaestus**

=P

**Aphrodite**

...

**Hephaestus**

So...

**Aphrodite**

What?

* * *

><p>That was the conversation so far. I decided to put an end to it.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hephaestus<strong>

Aphrodite!

Above was not me typing! It was someone hacking into my computer!

**Aphrodite**

I KNEW IT! XD I AM SO AWESOME!

Not that i didn't already know that...

**Hephaestus**

...whaaaaaaaaaat? O.o

**Aphrodite**

u don't use chat speak

and that person did

so it wasn't you.

**Hephaestus**

At least use grammar please?

**Aphrodite**

?

**Hephaestus**

GRAMMAR! LIKE CAPITALS!

**Aphrodite**

ur becoming athena

**Hephaestus**

=.= I'm going to go talk to Athena... at least her grammar will be okay...

**Aphrodite**

Ooh... you and Athena, eh?

**Hephaestus**

=.= GTT

**Aphrodite**

?

**Hephaestus**

I made it up. Go To Tartarus

**Aphrodite**

Hm... GTT... i like it =)

GTT GTT GTT GTT

**Hephaestus**

=.=

GTT

Now bye.

**Aphrodite**

Bai bai.

* * *

><p>I rolled my eyes. Aphrodite was so annoying. The grammar thing was just part of it. And seriously? Athena and I? We're brother and sister. That is IT. And then there's the fact with Ares... stupid git... I mean, he's not even mildly smart! He's so stupid that even Apollo can win an argument against him - and that's saying something. I spotted Hermes was online and got suspicious... maybe he was the one that had hacked into my account?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hephaestus<strong>

Hey Hermes.

**Hermes**

'sup Hephy!

**Hephaestus**

...what?

**Hermes**

wot

**Hephaestus**

Hephy?

**Hermes**

ur new nickname

=)

like it?

**Hephaestus**

...

No.

**Hermes**

aw... =(

**Hephaestus**

So... anyway... did you hack into my account?

**Hermes**

?

O.o

no

why would I

**Hephaestus**

Liar.

**Hermes**

i'm not lying! DX

**Hephaestus**

Whatever.

* * *

><p>I quickly ditched the conversation, as an idea sprang into my head.<p>

I smiled to myself, ready to pretty much every Olympians life, hell.

Closing my laptop down, I stood up, and started collecting all the equipment I need.

Fire raced across my hand, as I thought about my brilliant - if I do say so myself - idea.

* * *

><p><strong>Er... hi...<strong>

**Yeah... long time no update... don't kill me?**

**And sorry for short chapter... I promise, next time will be longer, I just had no idea what to do... but now I have this! XD XD XD What do you think Hephaestus' idea is? How is it going to affect chatting? You'll have to read on...**

**- Sanity Is Surreal**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Greek Mythology or Gmail.**

**Note: This is in Hades' point of view**

**And for emails... just imagine the spaces aren't there... again.**

**And when Hades comments it'll be like this: **_(this)_

* * *

><p>Why in the name of Zeus is <em>Hephaestus <em>calling a meeting online? HEPHAESTUS?

I sighed as I sat down on my chair, rubbing my temples.

Who knew that the dead had so many complaints...? I swear, I'm going to somehow die of overload of work... someone save me...

Logging on to my computer - which I am now addicted to (because of the World's Hardest Game - have you tried it? Jeez, it is HARD... but I've gotten up to level 20, while only dying 102 times.) - I opened up my Gmail account.

For a while, I just stared at the screen and ended up almost falling asleep. It would have been so peaceful... but Zeus and Posiedon ruined it.

Damn my younger brothers.

* * *

><p><em>Zeus has invited you to a group chat.<em>

_Zeus has entered this chat._

_Posiedon has entered this chat._

_Hades has entered this chat._

**Posiedon**

...hi.

**Zeus**

Hello.

**Hades**

Damn you two.

**Posiedon**

What did I do? Blame Zeus!

**Zeus**

What did I do? Blame Posiedon!

**Hades**

...creepy...

**Zeus**

You're one to talk.

**Posiedon**

You're one to talk.

**Hades**

O.o Again. Creepy. You were in almost exact sync...

**Zeus**

...

**Posiedon**

...

**Hades**

You two are doing that on purpose aren't you...?

**Posiedon**

What?

**Zeus**

What?

**Posiedon**

No!

**Zeus**

No!

**Hades**

YOU TWO ARE DRIVING ME INSANE! STOP IT!

**Posiedon**

Too late. LOL XD

**Zeus**

Too late.

**Posiedon**

By the way, we weren't purposely doing it.

**Zeus**

By the way, we weren't purposely doing it.

**Hades**

STOP IT!

_Hermes has entered this chat_

**Hades**

YOU'RE SO ANNOYING!

GET OUT OF HERE!

**Hermes**

Oh... well... I'm obviously not wanted...

_Hermes has left this chat._

**Hades**

BOTH OF YOU!

Wait, what?

Hermes, I wasn't talking to you, you idiot!

**Zeus**

Great job brother.

**Hades**

Can it.

**Posiedon**

That was mean of you brother! And you're the oldest!

=O

**Hades**

I SAID, CAN IT!

=.=

_Aphrodite has entered this chat_

**Hades**

YOU'RE SO ANNOYING THAT IT WOULD BE BETTER IF YOU DIDN'T EXIST!

**Aphrodite**

...but...

=(

='(

_Aphrodite has left this chat_

**Zeus**

That was low.

**Hades**

...

**Zeus**

HADES GET RID OF THOSE SKELETONS!

**Hades**

No.

You were annoying.

You pay the price.

_Athena has entered this chat_

**Posiedon**

You realize Zeus is going to get his revenge.

**Hades**

Actually, he can't because the sky can't come down to the Underworld, whereas things from the Underworld can go up.

**Athena**

Actually, he can't because the sky can't come down to the Underworld, whereas things from the Underworld can go up.

**Posiedon**

...scary... you were in like... sync with each other... EXACTLY... O.o

**Hades**

Just like you and Zeus did... hm...

**Zeus**

Deja vu...

**Athena**

Hello father.

Hello Lord Hades.

**Posiedon**

Wait!

Why didn't I get a hello? I'm like... the definition of awesome while Zeus is...

**Hades**

The definition of boredom?

**Posiedon**

Yeah!

**Zeus**

=.=

Hilarious.

Not.

**Athena**

I agree with father.

**Posiedon**

Listen, if he's the definition of boredom, you're the definition of boredom till death.

Lighten up.

Seriously.

**Hades**

...Posiedon giving advice...?

RUN FOR IT!

**Zeus**

O.o Have you had caffeine?

**Hades**

No... well... Nico did give me some chocolate...

**Posiedon**

How much is a little?

**Hades**

A little is a little.

Duh.

**Athena**

...who are you and what have you done with Hades?

_Hera has entered this chat_

**Hera**

HADES!

YOU COMPLETE IDIOT!

_Deathboy has entered this chat_

**Hades**

What did I do this time?

**Hera**

YOU DESTROYED MY BEAUTIFUL HOME!

**Hades**

...so?

**Hera**

SO? IT IS MY HOME! HOW WOULD YOU LIKE IT IF I CAME AND DESTROYED YOUR HOME?

**Hades**

So you're going to come destroy the Underworld?

Good luck.

And with what?

Stupid old cows like you?

**Deathboy**

Ooh... nice one dad.

**Posiedon**

Ooh... burn...

Wait...?

Who's Deathboy?

**Hera**

SHUT UP POSIEDON!

**Hades**

Are you going to 'curse' me like you cursed Athena's daughter?

**Deathboy**

Annabeth's still pissed about that...

**Posiedon**

Who in the name of Hades are you?

**Hades**

Wow. I'm so scared.

NOT.

And don't swear in my name! DX

**Deathboy**

...you use emotions...?

Since when did dad... woah... freaky...

I'm scared...

**Athena**

...he's gone insane... he really doesn't care about living does he...?

**Zeus**

He was always insane.

And I'm guessing that Deathboy is Nico Di Angelo?

**Posiedon**

Agreed.

For both things.

**Athena**

ALERT THE PRESS! ZEUS AND POSIEDON AGREED ON SOMETHING!

**Deathboy**

OMG! ALERT THE PRESS! ATHENA MADE A JOKE!

**Athena**

Ha ha ha.

=.= Really funny.

Watch it Di Angelo.

I can blast you to ashes.

**Deathboy**

...sorry...

**Posiedon**

You can't blast me to ashes so...

OMG! ALERT THE PRESS! ATHENA MADE A JOKE!

Nice one Di Angelo.

**Zeus**

What is the world coming to...?

**Hades**

brb

**Posiedon**

You use chat speak?

**Deathboy**

You use chat speak AS WELL?

**Hades**

Sometimes.

Now brb.

* * *

><p>I got up and went outside, to check on what was happening and saw something strange.<p>

Stranger than the fact that somehow, my son had landed up in a gods only conversation.

I blinked.

What in the of Zeus?

Just to make sure I wasn't seeing things, I closed my eyes, then opened them.

For the first time in... forever, I was astounded. Surprised. Thinking, _What in the name of Zeus?_

I sighed. How were my siblings so... weird...?

Reluctantly, I trudged back inside and went back to my computer.

Nothing had happened on the conversation.

* * *

><p><em>9:23pm<em>

_Hephaestus has entered this chat.__  
><em>

**Hades**_  
><em>

...seriously?

Cows in the Underworld?

Oh my gods... Hera...

*face-palm*

**Hera**

*smirking* I have no idea what you're talking about.

Wait... who added the smirking? *astounded*

**Hephaestus**

It worked!

**Zeus**

*confused*

Hephaestus, what do you mean?

**Athena**

*curiously waits*

?

Wait... how did that...?

Hephaestus! You... hm... interesting...

**deathboy**

...I don't get it... what's new?

**Hephaestus**

Hello father, Athena, Hades and mother. And deathboy...

Nico Di Angelo?

**deathboy**

Yup. =)

*celebration dance*

Wait, what? What in the name of Zeus?

**Zeus**

Stop swearing in my name young man!

**deathboy**

But if I swear in father's name, then he gets mad!

**Posiedon**

What is this? Ignore Posiedon day?

*mad*

**Hephaestus**

Oh, didn't notice you Posiedon.

You're strangely quiet.

**Zeus**

Explain.

**Hera**

Now.

**deathboy**

Yes please sir!

**Hephaestus**

It's quite simple actually.

One minute, where is everyone?

**Posiedon**

Hades chased away Hermes and Aphrodite!

**Hades**

Because of Zeus and Posiedon.

**Zeus**

Don't blame us for your temper, brother.

**Hades**

*glares*

Hypocrite.

**Athena**

Sorry father but, hypocrite.

**Posiedon**

*glares*

Hypocrite.

**Hera**

*glares*

Hypocrite.

**Hephaestus**

*glares*

Hypocrite.

**deathboy**

Uh... no comment...

*mutters to self, "Hypocrite"*

EK!

...I'm going to leave... bai.

_deathboy has left this conversation_

**Zeus**

*indignantly*

What is it? Pick on the king of gods day?

**Hades**

*muses*

I think it's pick on the big three day.

**Posiedon**

Agreed.

**Zeus**

Agreed.

**Hephaestus**

Alert the press.

**Athena**

The Big Three agreed on something.

**Zeus**

See? This is why we think so! And I'm banning you from the computer by the way. All of you.

**Hera**

Wait... how did Hades spawn get on here?

**Hades**

Excuse me? Hades spawn?

...

=.=

Offended.

**Hera**

Meh.

**Hades**

NOW GET RID OF THOSE COWS!

**Hephaestus**

BE QUIET!

Why are we on here anyway?

**Athena**

You called us on!

**Hephaestus**

I called you for a council meeting... in the throne room.

We were waiting for you there, and you didn't come so we left.

**Zeus**

=.=

**Posiedon**

=.=

**Hades**

=.=

**Hera**

...that's funny...

What the three just did...

**Hephaestus**

Mother found something funny?

=O

**Hera**

Can it.

**Posiedon**

Deja vu.

**Zeus**

*shakes head*

...I'm, leaving. I can't handle all the insaneness.

_Zeus has left this chat._

**Posiedon**

Ciao!

I'm going too!

_Posiedon has left this chat_

**Hades**

*protests*

That's what I say!

I'm leaving too.

Ciao.

_Hades has left this chat._

* * *

><p>I turned off my laptop and groaned.<p>

That was... annoying. And humiliating. Now I had to get rid of those stupid cows... and find out how Nico had gotten on to the GODS' chat... hm...

* * *

><p><strong>Well, here it is! Shorter wait for update and a bit of a longer chapter =)<strong>

**Did you like it?**

**If I do say so myself, at parts I couldn't help laughing... but it sounds like I'm just saying that but really! I couldn't help it... I/the gods sounded so ridiculous... XD**

**I hope it was in - or even mildly in - character... was it?**

**- Sanity Is Surreal**


	8. Author's Note Skippable

**Hey to everyone and anyone reading my story,**

**I will not be able to update my stories for about.. a month or so as we have just moved and my internet is worse than rubbish.**

**So... sorry guys.**

**If you're new to the story, hope you've liked it and I hope you've reviewed.**

**To the people who have stuck by me, even when I update really slow, thanks for your patience and I hope you can be patient again.**

**Read and Review!**

**- The Chaos Creator**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Greek Mythology or Gmail.**

**Note: This is in Apollo and Kronos' point of view. You'll be able to tell when it's Kronos' point of view.**

**And for emails... just imagine the spaces aren't there... again.**

**And when Apollo and Kronos comments it'll be like this: **_(this)_

* * *

><p>I smirked as I started my job. Being friends with the god of pranks - well he should be at least - that made the Internet, meant that I learnt a few tricks... like hacking into people's accounts. No matter what people said, I am <em>not <em>stupid. That's just a rumour Artemis spread.

AND THIS WILL PROVE THAT I AM NOT STUPID!

Ooh... that's a good haiku idea...

_I am not stupid_

_This will prove that I am not_

_But I am awesome_

Ha ha suckers! I can make the best haiku's in the world!

Now time to see if my awesome plan worked...

Ooh! PEOPLE ARE COMING ON!

* * *

><p><em>Awesome and I Know It has invited Apollos Lil Sis to a group chat.<em>

_Awesome and I Know It has entered this chat._

_Apollos Lil Sis has entered this chat._

**Apollos Lil Sis**

*pissed*

APOLLO!

**Awesome and I Know It**

*smirking*

Yes my _little sister?_

**Apollos Lil Sis**

*annoyed*

Apollo...

1: I AM NOT YOUR LITTLE SISTER!

WE ARE TWINS! T.W.I.N.S.

2: You forgot to put an apostrophe after Apollo.

You. Fail.

**Awesome and I Know It**

*confused*

1: Whatever.

2: ?

_Owl Head has entered this chat_

**Owl Head**

Apollo you're an idiot. And an apostrophe is a punctuation mark (') used to indicate either possession

(e.g., Harry's book; boys' coats)

or the omission of letters or numbers.

**Awesome and I Know It**

*frowns*

How do you know I'm Apollo?

And... meh.

**Owl Head**

Because only Apollo would be stupid enough to do that.

**Apollos Lil Sis**

Because only Apollo would be stupid enough to do that.

_Death Breath has entered this chat_

**Death Breath**

*frustrated*

NOT AGAIN!

And... Death Breath?

Honestly?

_Seaweed has entered this chat_

**Seaweed**

*incredulously*

Seaweed.

You have got to be kidding me.

**Owl Head**

*glares*

And really, OWL HEAD?

(By the way, Seaweed is the stupidest, most unoriginal name ever)

**Seaweed**

*smirks*

Ha ha. That's actually a pretty good one.

(And, ikr?)

**Awesome and I Know It**

XD XD XD I'M AWESOME!

(And shut up.)

**Apollos Lil Sis**

*raises eyebrow*

No you're not.

(And yes it is.)

**Awesome and I Know It**

*pouts*

That hurts... =(

**Apollos Lil Sis**

Bleh. You should be used to it by now.

**Seaweed**

*laughing*

B.U.R.N. =)

Ah, I love arguments between you two...

OOH!

**Owl Head**

?

**Apollos Lil Sis**

?

**Awesome and I Know It**

XD XD XD

OWL HEAD AND ARTY DON'T KNOW SOMETHING!

**Owl Head**

*bored*

Call the media.

**Awesome and I Know It**

Okay!

BRB!

**Owl Head**

What?

APOLLO!

I DIDN'T _REALLY_ MEAN IT!

**Seaweed**

You.

**Owl Head**

Don't finish that.

**Seaweed**

Fail.

OW!

WHAT WAS THAT FOR?

I DON'T LIKE OWLS NOW!

**Owl Head**

Good!

Just to let you know I hate sea creatures!

**Seaweed**

I hate you even more than usual now.

**Owl Head**

MEH

**Apollos Lil Sis**

Wait... where did Uncle Hades go?

And brb while I try and stop Apollo.

**Death Breath**

I'm here.

**Seaweed**

SUP BROTHER!

**Death Breath**

*trying not to whack his head against the wall*

...you are over 3000 years old and you say _sup_

Are you trying to act like an idiot? Or does it come naturally?

**Owl Head**

I think he tried to act like one at first...

But now it's a habit.

**Seaweed**

...that... that's sad...

Brother, I think you've gone insane.

**Death Breath**

?

**Seaweed**

You're trying not to whack your head against the wall...

Only insane people think of doing it...

**Owl Head**

*face-palms*

**Death Breath**

*whacks head against the wall*

**Seaweed**

Oh no... let's get you to a safe place away from walls and call the shrink.

**Death Breath**

I'M

FINE.

GO

AWAY.

YOU

ARE

ANNOYING

ME.

DO I NEED TO SIMPLIFY IT FOR YOU?

**Seaweed**

Kind of... it was hard to read... all separated and stuff.

**Death Breath**

Simple Version: _-this word has been censored by Gmail. Thank you.- _OFF.

**Owl Head**

THANK YOU! SOMEONE AGREES!

**Seaweed**

=(

11:51am

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile... somewhere in the Underworld... (Tartarus to be exact)<em>

* * *

><p>Finally! Hacking into Gmail is harder, yet easier than I expected.<p>

Now, I see some people are online... but... DAMN IT! THEY'VE CHANGED THEIR NAMES TO... Awesome and I Know It? That could only be that idiot, Apollo. He probably hacked into the system - somehow (I wonder how _he _managed to do it) - and changed everyone's names, because no one with the right mind would say _he _is awesome. Therefore...

Awesome and I Know It = Apollo

Apollos Lil Sis = Artemis

Owl Head = Athena

Death Breath = Hades

Seaweed = Posiedon

Now... to the plan... but... where is Oceanus?

Gr... stupid... idiotic... always late...

Finally! Now onto business... in 20 minutes.

* * *

><p><em>Back to the gods' <em>_conversation_

* * *

><p><strong>Seaweed<strong>

Hello?

Where is everyone?

It's been about... 15 minutes since anyone said anything so I thought I should be the ice breaker.

**Death Breath**

The Furies were complaining. Just came back.

**Owl Head**

GR! APOLLO! STUPID MEDIA!

**Apollos Lil Sis**

HA.

I just finished turning all the males into jackalopes.

That scared the rest of the media off.

**Seaweed**

So it scared all the females off and caused the males to go... where?

**Apollos Lil Sis**

*grins evilly*

Oh, my Hunters are near by.

**Awesome and I Know It**

...

*gulps*

I don't like the Hunters.

Well apart from Thalia... she's _really _pretty...

But she's my half sister. Damn it.

**Apollos Lil Sis**

*narrows eyes*

Apollo...

**Awesome and I Know It**

Ooh and Jessica!

Damn... she is...

*trying not to laugh*

**Apollos Lil Sis**

*pissed*

PHOEBUS APOLLO!

**Awesome and I Know It**

...uh oh...

The full name...

**Seaweed**

LOL.

We're having roast Apollo for dinner tonight!

**Owl Head**

Uh... not to sound like Aphrodite but still... ew...

**Death Breath**

...I'll pass.

**Seaweed**

Yeah... same here.

I've lost my appetite.

**Apollos Lil Sis**

Oh I don't know.

It sounds pretty good to me.

**Awesome and I Know It**

...uh oh...

_-this word has been censored by Gmail. Thank you.- _SHE'S IN HERE!

BIDGW9352OHTOP2

_Awesome and I Know It has left this chat_

_Kronos has entered this chat_

**Owl Head**

WHAT?

**Seaweed**

SOMEONE GET ALL THE OLYMPIANS ON RIGHT NOW!

**Kronos**

Ah... this is extremely amusing...

**Death Breath**

Father.

**Kronos**

_Death Breath._

**Death Breath**

Gr...

**Kronos**

I can not take you seriously with these names. Please change them back.

**Apollos Lil Sis**

JUST FINISHED KILLING APOLLO =)

Wait... Kronos?

APOLLO! GET BACK HERE!

**Kronos**

Alas, he is gone for... some time.

Pity it couldn't be longer.

**Seaweed**

*freaked out*

That's freaky... I agree with you...

**Owl Head**

*freaked out*

That's freaky... I agree with you...

**Death Breath**

*freaked out*

That's freaky... I agree with you...

**Apollos Lil Sis**

*freaked out*

That's freaky... I agree with you...

**Seaweed**

*even more freaked out*

...O.O

**Kronos**

*raises eyebrow*

...

**Owl Head**

*disturbed*

...er...

**Apollos Lil Sis**

*puzzled*

That was... odd.

**Death Breath**

Extremely odd.

*shrugs*

Meh. We can't say much.

**Apollos Lil Sis**

...yeah...

_Oceanus has joined this group chat_

**Kronos**

Hello Oceanus

**Seaweed**

-.-

Your email ID's stupid, Oceanus.

**Oceanus**

You're stupid.

**Owl Head**

You can't argue with the truth Posiedon.

**Seaweed**

Piss off.

**Oceanus**

Extremely mature.

**Seaweed**

*pissed*

Go to Tartarus.

**Oceanus**

No thanks.

**Kronos**

*groans*

Act your age Oceanus.

**Death Breath**

Posiedon and Oceanus: SHUT UP!

WE DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOUR STUPID ARGUING!

GO ARGUE ON ANOTHER SEPARATE CHAT AND INSULT EACH OTHER AS MUCH AS YOU WANT THERE!

**Oceanus**

*laughing*

I can't take you seriously. Seriously, your names.. Death Breath... Owl Head...

**Apollos Lil Sis**

I swear, if you don't get off here and leave Olympus alone, I will come down underwater with all my Hunters and we will send you to Tartarus, slowly and painfully.

**Oceanus**

Oh yes?

And if you do, I can easily cause all your maidens to die by... hm... which way would you prefer?

Them to drown?

Or how about I send legions of sharks after them?

**Apollos Lil Sis**

You wouldn't dare.

**Oceanus**

Oh really?

Why don't we try out your theory.

**Owl Head**

...ouch. That's low.

**Death Breath**

So low...

_The Old Cow has entered this chat_

**The Old Cow**

ALRIGHT!

WHO CHANGED MY NAME TO... The Old Cow?

**Seaweed**

*snickers*

Er... someone...

**Hades**

*snickers*

I think it was... oh I don't know.

_DE POSTMAN has entered this chat_

**DE POSTMAN**

Seriously Apollo?

DE POSTMAN?

Thanks dude. =.=

**Owl Head**

*smiling*

It was... someone. But who ever it was, was extremely right, weren't they Hera?

**The Old Cow**

*glaring*

Watch it.

**Kronos**

*trying not to laugh*

Ah this is amusing.

**The Old Cow**

What are _you _doing here?

If you try and destroy my home again...

I will break you into a thousand pieces myself!

**DE POSTMAN**

...did I just get ignored?

Hello? Someone say 'Hello' to me. Please?

**Apollos Lil Sis**

Hello Old Cow.

*grinning*

**The Old Cow**

Twin 1.

**Apollos Lil Sis**

So mature step-mother.

**Owl Head**

*rolls eyes*

Arguing again...

**The Old Cow**

Well it's not like your name's worth remembering.

**Apollos Lil Sis**

You're just jealous that _your husband _didn't like you and fell in love with _my _- and Apollo's - mother.

**Seaweeed**

*grinning widely*

This is amusing.

*eating popcorn*

**DE POSTMAN**

...I am getting ignored... and OOH! POPCORN! GIMME!

_Annabeth has entered this chat_

**Annabeth**

Wow... it worked... I didn't expect that...

**Owl Head**

Hello Annabeth.

**The Old Cow**

Why you selfish little brat!

**Annabeth**

I expect that's Hera.

Hello mother.

Er...

**DE POSTMAN**

That's right Annie!

**Annabeth**

Lord Hermes, with all respect possible, my name is Annabeth. Not Annie.

**Owl Head**

IT'S ANNABETH, HERMES! NOT ANNIE!

And when did you come on?

**DE POSTMAN**

Oh. Right.

And I've been on for ages...

You all ignored me =(

**Annabeth**

Why do all the gods have such... odd names right now?

**DE POSTMAN**

Apollo.

**Owl Head**

Oh. Sorry Hermes.

And yes... Apollo.

**Annabeth**

Ah...

AAAAAAAAAH!

**DE POSTMAN**

WHAT?

**Owl Head**

What's wrong?

**Annabeth**

*fed up*

WHAT'S KRONOS' DOING ON HERE?

Isn't he dead? Don't tell me there's going to be another war...

**Apollos Lil Sis**

How am I a selfish little brat when YOU killed my mother... because you wanted Lord Zeus to yourself...

YOU TOOK MY MOTHER'S LIFE WITHOUT CARING AT ALL!

Oh and hello Annabeth. Yes... about Kronos... he needs to go.

**Kronos**

As "touching" as this is, BE QUIET YOU TWO IDIOTS!

Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, correct?

**Owl Head**

You hurt her or any of my children and I will personally blow you to Tartarus repeatedly for more than 20 centuries.

_Seaweed Brain has entered this chat_

**Annabeth**

Maybe...

And... wow... mum cares... =)

Ohai Percy! =)

**Seaweed**

Percy! What are you doing here?

**Seaweed Brain**

Hey Annabeth! =)

Hi Dad! =) Nico told us how to hack into Gmail and we saw you chatting so... yeah =)

**Kronos**

Judging by Athena's reaction... yes.

...Perseus...

**Seaweed Brain**

*panics*

ECK!

ICK!

WHAT'S HE DOING HERE?

*pissed*

DUDE, DON'T TELL ME I HAVE TO KILL HIM AGAIN!

URGH!

*grumbles*

Gr...

**Annabeth**

YOU CAN'T KILL IMMORTALS, PERCY!

**Owl Head**

YOU CAN'T KILL IMMORTALS, PERSEUS!

**Death Breath**

*groans*

This is getting stupider than stupid...

And did you just realise that Jackson went through 3 moods in less than 10 seconds?

**The Old Cow**

YOU'RE JUST A SPOILED _-this word has been censored by Gmail. Thank you.-_!

**Oceanus**

Perseus Jackson... hm...

**Seaweed Brain**

I HAVE TO DESTROY YOU TOO?

COME ON PEOPLE! IF YOU GET DESTROYED, STAY DESTROYED!

This is getting annoying...

**Awesome and I Know It**

OI! NO ONE CALLS MY LITTLE SISTER A SPOILED_ -this word has been censored by Gmail. Thank you.-_ OR A SELFISH LITTLE BRAT!

Arty, get down to the garden. We have some talking to do.

_Awesome and I Know It has left this chat_

**Seaweed Brain**

DIS IS CONFUSING MY BRAIN! WHAT'S GOING ON?

**Apollos Lil Sis**

It's Artemis, Apollo. Not Arty.

And... enjoy your time for now Old Cow. You're not going to have much left.

_Apollos Lil Sis has left this chat_

**Seaweed**

EVERYONE! THROW A PARTY! HERA'S GONNA DIE!

And... I really don't know son...

**DE POSTMAN**

YAY! HERA'S GONNA DIE!

I'm happy! =)

**Death Breath**

*smiling*

Finally!

**Owl Head**

WHOOP WHOOP!

**Annabeth**

HERA'S GOING TO DIE! =)

!

**Seaweed Brain**

...O.O

**Death Breath**

...

**Seaweed**

=O

**Owl Head**

...what?

**Annabeth**

What did I do?

_Lightning Freak has entered this chat_

**Lightning Freak**

Who entered the Throne Room?

**Owl Head**

Father, what?

**Seaweed Brain**

Hehe. LOL.

**Annabeth**

^^ ikr?

**Lightning Freak**

Someone just entered the Throne Room. Was it any of you.

**Seaweed Brain**

LOL

LOL

LOL

LOL

LOL

LOL

**Annabeth**

That's enough Percy.

**Seaweed Brain**

LOL. Lightning Freak. ^^

Oh... I'm probably going to get killed... bye!

_Seaweed Brain has left this chat_

**Annabeth**

Damn. Chiron's calling for Masters Archery...

_Annabeth has left this chat_

**Owl Head**

No Father.

**DE POSTMAN**

Noooooooooope.

**The Old Cow**

No...

**Seaweed**

Nope.

**Death Breath**

No.

**Oceanus**

Yes. ^^

Well, not me, but Kronos did. After taking over some random demigod's body.

**Seaweed**

WHAT?

_Seaweed has left this chat_

_Lightning Freak has left this chat_

_Owl Head has left this chat_

_The Old Cow has left this chat_

_DE POSTMAN has left this chat_

**Death Breath**

...oh no... we're dead...

_Death Breath has left this chat_

**Oceanus**

Yes you are... yes you are...

Good thing that Kronos didn't sign off. He made sure the Olympians didn't know he was gone. =)

_Oceanus has left this chat_

* * *

><p><strong>Back by popular demand... THE TITANS.<strong>

**So, does anyone know what's going on? What do you think's going to happen?**

**If any of the story doesn't make sense, tell me ASAP so I can edit it. Thanks ;)**

**Now, you're wondering how I updated, even though I said I probably wasn't going to be able to. Well... I dunno, I just wanted to write this story, and I got a bit of internet so... here it is.**

**BIG NEWS...**

**I found this out a few days ago but decided to tell you now (if you don't know); Rick Riordan is releasing a new book - before the Mark of Athena - on August 14th called the Demigod Diaries XD XD XD XD**

**What will be included:**

***A story from Luke Castellan's point of view, from the days when he adventured with Thalia and Annabeth. (Something I've wanted for AGES XD XD)**

***A classic first-person Percy Jackson story, the first I've written since The Last Olympian. In this adventure, Annabeth and Percy's date is interrupted by the god Hermes, whose staff has been stolen by a fire-breathing giant. This cannot be good . . . (XD XD Nice Hermes. Interrupting their date ;) Does Annabeth kill him? =P)**

***A Leo Valdez story, set at Camp Half-Blood. As Leo builds the _Argo II,_something goes terribly wrong. Now Leo will need the help of Piper and Jason, or the entire camp might be destroyed. (B - but... then Percy's not going to get rescued! DX DX DX)**

***A debut short story from his son Haley. Since Haley inspired the entire Percy Jackson series, Rick asked him to contribute his own original spin on Percy's world for this book. He was amazed at what Haley came up with. Haley ponders the question: "What happened to the demigods who fought with Kronos's army after the battle in Manhattan?" This is the story of one such demigod. (Ooh... this will be interesting...)**

**So... that's it. =)**

**Ciao**

**- The Chaos Creator (Most likely permanent name. No promises)**


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Greek Mythology or Gmail.**

**Note: This is in Apollo and Kronos' point of view. You'll be able to tell when it's Kronos' point of view.**

**And for emails... just imagine the spaces aren't there... again.**

**And when Apollo and Kronos comments it'll be like this: **_(this)_

* * *

><p><em>Ow... my head... it hurts... what... happened...?<em>

I tried getting up then stopped, as the pain hit me.

Again, I tried to get up, and slowly got to my feet.

Looking down at myself, I saw plenty of cuts and bruises on my skin, and I was pretty sure I had a black eye. Ouch.

I tried healing myself but couldn't.

I swore. Then I swore again; and again.

Remembering what had happened, I grabbed someone's newspaper and ran for an Internet Cafe.

It was 5 days since... oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no...

I doubted the demigods knew, and ran inside the Cafe. Running straight past the guy who owned the place, I hoped the Mist would cover for me, but it didn't.

"Oi! What the hell do you think you're doing? Cough up first!" he glared.

Grumbling, I quickly paid him for an hour, then got online.

4 demigods! That's good.

* * *

><p><em>Awesome and I Know It has invited Seaweed Brain to a group chat<em>

_Awesome and I Know It has invited Annabeth to a group chat_

_Awesome and I Know It has invited Deathboy to a group chat_

_Awesome and I Know It has invited Lieutenant of Artemis to a group chat._

_Awesome and I Know It has entered this chat._

_Seaweed Brain has entered this chat._

_Annabeth has entered this chat._

_Deathboy has entered this chat._

_Lieutenant of Artemis has entered this chat._

**Awesome and I Know It**

OLYMPUS IS DESTROYED! DX DX DX

**Lieutenant of Artemis**

Ha ah Lord Apollo.

**Annabeth**

Technically, that's impossible, as you wouldn't be here right now.

**Deathboy**

And the Titans are gone.

**Seaweed Brain**

AH! HOW?

DX DX DX

BUT I SAVED IT LIKE...

A WHILE AGO!

**Annabeth**

PERCY.

**Seaweed Brain**

WHAT?

**Annabeth**

Percy. Stop shouting. We can hear you from Posiedon Cabin.

**Deathboy**

*amused*

He's shouting out loud too?

**Awesome and I Know It**

IT'S TRUE! DX

**Deathboy**

Lord Apollo...

**Lieutenant of Artemis**

It can't.

**Annabeth**

We would know.

**Seaweed Brain**

I believe Lord Apollo!

**Annabeth**

You believe everyone.

**Awesome and I Know It**

STOP NOT LISTENING TO ME AND LISTEN TO ME BEFORE I BLAST YOU INTO SMALL BITS!

**Annabeth**

...

**Lieutenant of Artemis**

...

**Deathboy**

We're listening.

**Annabeth**

Reading

**Awesome and I Know It**

SAME THING, NOW SHUT UP!

_Owl Head has entered this chat_

*panicking*

**Owl Head**

Annabeth. He's right. Olympus is destroyed.

**Annabeth**

WHAT?

**Seaweed Brain**

TOLD YOU SO! Wait.. that's bad... DX DX DX

**Lieutenant of Artemis**

THAT'S WORSE THAN BAD KELP HEAD!

**Deathboy**

Can we meet somewhere to like.. discuss this?

**Owl Head**

Online is easier.

Can you get Chiron on?

**Annabeth**

I will!

brb

_Annabeth has left this chat_

**Seaweed Brain**

*gets up*

I'll go too!

**Owl Head**

PERSEUS JACKSON STAY RIGHT THERE!

**Seaweed Brain**

*slowly sits down*

...staying...

**Awesome and I Know It**

Why do they trust you and not me?

*pouts*

**Owl Head**

NOT THE TIME APOLLO!

**Awesome and I Know It**

Sorry... how do we get Olympus back? And where did the demigods go?

**Lieutenant of Artemis**

Sorry. I was telling the Hunters.

Do you know where Lady Artemis is?

**Awesome and I Know It**

THE TITANS BETTER NOT HAVE CAPTURED HER AGAIN!

*pissed*

**Lieutenant of Artemis**

Oh! There she is! Looks like she escaped too!

ttyl

_Lieutenant of Artemis has left this chat_

**Owl Head**

ttyl?

**Deathboy**

Talk to you later...

**Owl Head**

And why did you not reply for a long time?

**Deathboy**

I was looking for my dad, Lady Athena.

Is he... captured?

**Owl Head**

I'm not sure...

_Annabeth has entered this chat_

_Chiron has entered this chat_

**Chiron**

Annabeth has just told me the disturbing news.

What happened? How?

**Deathboy**

Sup Chiron...

**Annabeth**

What _did _happen?

**Awesome and I Know It**

I'll tell the tale!

So... it was a dark and stormy night.

**Owl Head**

APOLLO! IT WAS A FEW DAYS AGO!

**Awesome and I Know It**

5 days.

OW. I HATE YOU OWLS.

**Owl Head**

Now, _I _will tell you.

Yesterday at midday, the Titans somehow managed to hack into our Gmail chat.

Perseus and Annabeth know as they were on our chat.

**Chiron**

May I ask, how?

**Seaweed Brain**

*mumbles*

It's Percy...

**Annabeth**

Um... Lord Apollo invited us.

**Owl Head**

*clears throat*

CARRYING ON...

At first, so, we - or at least _I _- was trying to work out how to get rid of Kronos and Oceanus.

**Chiron**

Oceanus too?

**Owl Head**

Chiron. Please.

**Chiron**

Sorry my lady.

**Owl Head**

Then, Zeus came on and said that he saw someone slip into the Throne Room. We knew where the other gods were, and none of us that were online had gone inside.

Immediately, we got off our computers and went inside.

To our surprise, we found a demigod there - at least we thought it was a demigod.

Then we turned around... and saw he had golden eyes.

**Annabeth**

*cringes*

**Seaweed Brain**

*swears*

**Chiron**

Oh no...

**Owl Head**

Language Jackson.

**Seaweed Brain**

Sorry Lady Athena.

**Deathboy**

*sarcastically*

You're so sorry...

**Owl Head**

CAN EVERYONE BE QUIET SO I CAN ACTUALLY TELL YOU WHAT HAPPENED?

THIS IS SERIOUS AND YOU ARE ALL ACTING LIKE FOOLS!

**Awesome and I Know It**

WELL MAYBE IF YOU JUST GET TO THE -this word has been censored by Gmail. Thank you.-ING POINT MAYBE THERE WOULDN'T BE INTERRUPTIONS!

**Annabeth**

Sorry mother...

And that was smart for Apollo...

**Owl Head**

He can be if he TRIES.

*glares*

To sum it up... Kronos disguised himself as a demigod, easily entered Olympus and destroyed our thrones. We realised what he was going to do a second before he did and managed to teleport away in time so we wouldn't actually be trapped, but because our thrones are gone, we are weak...

**Awesome and I Know It**

We can't use our powers or heal ourselves. We're stuck looking like we are, we can't fight with any powers, we don't know who's been captured and who's stuck and... we're screwed.

_FLAME ON has entered this chat_

**FLAME ON**

Apollo you're an -this word has been censored by Gmail. Thank you.-

**Awesome and I Know It**

Thanks.

**FLAME ON**

I've read what Athena summed up and had an idea. I'm working on it right now.

Athena and Apollo, get your butts to CHB.

**Athena**

CHB?

**Awesome and I Know It**

Camp Half-Blood.

Where did the demigods and Chiron go?

**Annabeth**

I'm here.

Chiron's gone because somehow word got out that Olympus is destroyed and people are panicking.

**Seaweed Brain**

Understatement of the century. I'm going to go try and IM dad...

**Deathboy**

Same.

Btw Percy's guilty.

**Seaweed Brain**

Shut up Death Breath.

_Seaweed Brain has left this chat_

_Death boy has left this chat_

**FLAME ON**

...demigods are odd.

_Annabeth has left this chat_

**Owl Head**

Hephaestus!

**FLAME ON**

Whatever.

NOW GET TO CAMP ASAP.

_FLAME ON has left this chat_

_Owl Head has left this chat_

_Awesome and I Know It has left this chat_

* * *

><p><strong>MWA HA HA HA! I AM EVIL!<strong>

**Did you see that one coming?**

**Well, if you know me, then you should, because I am truly evil. *bows***

**So this is where the plot line kicks in...**

**Sorry about the short chapter, but I didn't know exactly what to say... =/**

**Also, I'll try and update faster, but that might be hard because school's started... but I'll try! I swear!**

**Again, tell me if something doesn't make sense and I'll fix it ASAP**

**Ciao**

**- The Chaos Creator**

**P.S. CHECK THE POLL ON MY PROFILE... please?**


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Greek Mythology or Gmail.**

**Note: This is in Kronos' point of view.**

**And for emails... just imagine the spaces aren't there... again.**

**And when Kronos comments it'll be like this: **_(this)_

* * *

><p><em>Oceanus has invited Kronos to chat<em>

_Oceanus has entered this chat_

_Kronos has entered this chat_

**Kronos**

Yes Oceanus?

**Oceanus**

Thought you should know... Olympus has fallen.

12:01pm

* * *

><p>I read the sentence again. Olympus. Has Fallen.<p>

WHAT?

SOMEONE DESTROYED OLYMPUS WITHOUT MY PERMISSION? WITHOUT ME KNOWING?

I let out a low growl and felt Tartarus shake, but this time, knowing I was extremely power did not calm me. Instead, I felt a wave of fury.

I had to know who had done this.

* * *

><p><strong>Kronos<strong>

...who caused Olympus to fall?

**Oceanus**

You.

And me.

12:15pm

* * *

><p>Someone was saying <em>I <em>had destroyed Olympus? As flattering as that is - note the sarcasm - are the Olympians so ridiculously stupid that they forgot that I was unable, _unable _(_not_ too weak) to try and re-destroy Olympus?

* * *

><p><strong>Kronos<strong>

Imbeciles.

**Oceanus**

The Olympians? Mhm.

**Kronos**

Who _actually _caused Olympus to fall?

**Oceanus**

I don't know exactly, but I sent a spy to Mount Othrys, in case the person or people were there.

**Kronos**

And?

**Oceanus**

Er... it's not confirmed, but we're sure it's the giants. I think they hacked onto our accounts and had a conversation with the Gods to distract them and then destroyed it...

12:20pm

* * *

><p>It may seem incredibly immature, but I was was seething. Gaia seemed to have decided that the Titans weren't powerful enough to rule instead of the gods, which is not true. There are just a few temporary setbacks.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Kronos<strong>

Hm... well...

**Oceanus**

Well... we could help the gods destroy the Titans then take over.

**Kronos**

Excuse me?

**Oceanus**

Well the Olympians won't suspect that we'd take over immediately afterwards; we can also learn how they fight and overcome them. And recruit new demigods.

**Kronos**

We are not going to recruit any demigods. Ever.

They can not be trusted.

**Oceanus**

*rolls eyes*

Wait... where did that come from?

**Kronos**

Hm... I suspect Hephaestus.

_Hephaestus has joined this chat_

**Hephaestus**

It works!

Oh -_this word has been censored by Gmail. Thank you.-_

The Titans.

Damn.

Wait...

**Oceanus**

Waiting.

**Hephaestus**

You didn't take over Olympus? Hm...

*suspicious*

**Oceanus**

*sarcastically*

Of course we did! We just wrote all that to get you off guard when you sneak on!

**Hephaestus**

Hm... that would be believable seeing how devious you are. And no, we're not going to trust you, so you can forget the idea of tricking us to destroy Olympus.

**Oceanus**

Again. ^^

It feels good to say that.

**Kronos**

Oceanus, you sound like a 5 year old.

**Oceanus**

...

**Hephaestus**

Wow...

**Oceanus**

?

**Hephaestus**

We're having a civilized conversation.

A god and two titans having a civilized conversation. Wow.

**Kronos**

...

**Oceanus**

...

_Apollo has entered this chat_

**Apollo**_  
><em>

Kronos, Oceanus

You are both _-this word has been censored by Gmail. Thank you-_holes

Can't wait till you rot

- Favourite Haiku ever.

Oh and Hephaestus, your invention works.

**Kronos**

...

**Hephaestus**

Apollo, scroll up and read.

**Apollo**

Fine... how? Oh! I REMEMBER!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH. I GET IT.

**Hephaestus**

Already?

**Apollo**

Yup. That some Titan's hacked into Hephaestus' account.

**Hephaestus**

Excuse me?

**Apollo**

Cause Hephaestus wouldn't accept that that easily.

**Hephaestus**

...how am I supposed to convince you?

And no, I am not going to light something on fire to prove it. I'm not going to make anything either.

**Apollo**

Okay, it's Hephaestus.

**Oceanus**

...

**Apollo**

I hate you Oceanus

**Oceanus**

The feeling is mutual.

**Apollo**

I hate you too Kronos.

**Kronos**

*sarcastically*

I'm hurt.

**Apollo**

=)

**Hephaestus**

I am not going to comment.

Now Apollo, WHERE ARE YOU? GET TO CAMP!

**Apollo**

Jeez, I'm getting there... Hermes is driving me there.

He says hi to you and -_this word has been censored by Gmail. Thank you- _off to the Titans.

**Oceanus**

Such pleasant people.

**Apollo**

Hypocrite

**Oceanus**

Hm... well... yes, I suppose so...

**Hephaestus**

This is odd...

_Hermes has entered this chat_

**Apollo**

WHAT THE HELL HERMES?

WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?

YOU'RE DRIVING!

I'M GONNA DIE!

**Hermes**

Remember Hephaestus' invention?

And you're a god you idiot.

**Apollo**

Oh. Right...

**Oceanus**

Care to enlighten us?

**Apollo**

No, not really.

**Kronos**

Tell us now.

**Apollo**

Or what?

**Kronos**

We will help you rebuild Olympus then destroy it again.

**Apollo**

*yawns*

Well, you can definitely help rebuild Olympus, but have fun trying to destroy it.

**Oceanus**

Challenge accepted.

**Hephaestus**

APOLLO!

**Hermes**

YOU IDIOT!

**Hephaestus**

WHY IN THE NAME OF HADES DID YOU DO THAT?

**Hermes**

ARE YOU INSANE?

**Hephaestus**

THEY'RE GOING TO TEAR IT DOWN AGAIN!

**Apollo**

You guys don't have faith in yourself?

And, _hello,_ God of the Future and Prophecies here! And what the hell? Why are you screaming at me anyway? It doesn't even make sense...

**Hephaestus**

Well if the Giants can do it, so can the Titans.

And... we just felt like it.

**Kronos**

*snorts*

Never heard a truer sentence.

**Hermes**

I think that's the closest he'll ever get to laughing.

**Apollo**

Na... he laughed when he thought Olympus was about to be defeated, BUT IT DIDN'T!

**Hermes**

Yeah, but that laugh was an EVIL laugh, like MWA HA HA HA.

It wasn't HA HA HA HA or hahahaha.

It was MWA HA HA HA HA

**Apollo**

You added an extra 'HA'

**Hermes**

I did?

**Apollo**

Mhm

**Oceanus**

Do you have ADHD like your children?

**Apollo**

No... why?

**Oceanus**

Then how did you get on the topic of how many 'HA's' there are when we were talking about the Titans - aka us - destroying Olympus?

**Apollo**

HAHA! YOU ADMITTED TO YOUR CRIME!

**Oceanus**

Excuse me?

**Apollo**

You fell for it!

**Hermes**

Apollo.

**Hephaestus**

Shut up.

**Kronos**

This world is going to the dogs.

**Hermes**

*glares*

**Apollo**

*glares*

**Hephaestus**

*glares*

**Kronos**

It's the truth.

**Apollo**

I hate you more than I hated you before... which is like...

**Hephaestus**

Oh no...

_Athena has entered this chat_

**Athena**

Hm... this works quite well... well done Hephaestus

**Oceanus**

We got little Miss Smarty Pants on too? Oh, great.

**Athena**

...excuse me?

**Hermes**

How many times has 'excuse me' been said in this conversation?

**Hephaestus**

A lot.

**Athena**

...the Titans take over... and we're chatting to them in. Our. Heads.

**Hermes**

...Athena's about to blow up at us, Hephaestus...

**Hephaestus**

Oh, no -_this word has been censored by Gmail. Thank you-, _Einstein.

**Athena**

ARE YOU TWO INSANE?

**Hermes**

Apollo's here too!

**Hephaestus**

HERMES. NOT. HELPING.

**Apollo**

I HATE YOU times... a BIG NUMBER.

**Athena**

THEY DESTROYED OLYMPUS AND YOU THREE ARE... I swear I am going to kill you all. Traitors.

APOLLO.

**Apollo**

Ohai.

And we are NOT traitors! The idiots didn't even -_this word has been censored by Gmail. Thank you-_ing destroy Olympus! It was the Giants!

**Hephaestus**

What he said.

Scroll up and read the conversation above.

**Athena**

Hephaestus.

We are talking in our minds. We can't scroll up.

**Hephaestus**

Yes you can. It's got the same format in your mind. That's how I made it.

**Hermes**

So... wait... a summary of what (I think) are the facts: The Titans DIDN'T destroy Olympus.

**Oceanus**

Unfortunately, correct.

**Hermes**

The Titans think it's the Giants that have taken over.

**Kronos**

Blasted imbeciles...

**Oceanus**

Aka, correct.

**Hermes**

The Giants are making it seem like the Titans have taken over to get us against them so they can then destroy the Titans.

**Oceanus**

How did you work that out?

**Athena**

*face-palm*

It's obvious that's the plan! Why didn't I figure it out before?

**Hermes**

Because you were too busy yelling at us.

And the last fact... we're screwed.

**Apollo**

...yeah, probably.

**Hephaestus**

...no...

Yes.

**Athena**

Of course not.

**Apollo**

*sarcastically*

Of course, we're not! We've got the MIGHTY goddess of wisdom on our side!

**Athena**

I'll ignore the sarcasm and take that as a compliment.

**Oceanus**

How the hell do they end up doing anything? They argue WAY too much for their own good...

**Kronos**

Which is why they are idiots.

**Oceanus**

Agreed.

**Apollo**

We're right here you know.

**Athena**

Hm...

*planning*

**Hermes**

That's such a surprise...

**Athena**

I think we should team up with the Titans.

**Hermes**

WHAT?

**Hephaestus**

WHAT?

**Apollo**

WHAT ARE YOU SMOKING, WOMAN?

**Kronos**

Definitely not.

**Oceanus**

...no. Just... no.

**Athena**

Yes.

**Hermes**

No.

**Apollo**

NO.

**Hephaestus**

Athena... no.

**Athena**

Yes

**Apollo**

No

**Athena**

Yes

**Hephaestus**

No.

**Athena**

Yes.

**Hermes**

We're at Camp now!

No.

**Athena**

About time.

Yes.

**Hephaestus**

Get into the Big House. Now.

No.

**Athena**

Yes.

**Apollo**

...this is one weird conversation... no.

**Kronos**

...

**Oceanus**

This world IS going to the dogs... and Miss Smarty Pants... no.

_Oceanus has left this chat_

**Athena**

We'll discuss this in the Big House.

Yes.

**Apollo**

Okay.

No.

**Hermes**

I bet everyone will disagree.

No.

**Hephaestus**

I wonder which gods the Giants have captured... hm... if the Titans aren't lying...

No.

**Kronos**

Do you think we spend all our time trying to destroy Olympus?

**Hephaestus**

...yes.

**Apollo**

Pretty much.

**Hermes**

Mhm.

**Athena**

Of course.

**Kronos**

...

_Kronos has left this chat_

* * *

><p>I swear on the River Styx, this world is going insane... and to the dogs.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Uh... yeah... long time no chapter, eh..? Um... sorry... it's just we've moved, school's started, it's hard to get used to life here and.. yeah. Bleh.<strong>

**This chapter was kind of... well I wasn't expecting it. It's kind of... weird... do you agree?**

**I hoped you liked it though... and I'll try and update soon - school holidays are soon ^^**

**- The Chaos Creator**


	12. Important AN

**I'm sorry guys. I have to leave Fanfiction for certain reasons. I'm really sorry.**

**I didn't want you to stay there, waiting for another chapter to come and getting annoyed - well considering I haven't updated in forever for most of my stories (yes, I'm posting the same thing in all my stories), it doesn't really matter for some.**

**For the readers of stories I only started recently, I'm sorry about leaving them already.**

**For everyone, I hope you've enjoyed the stories I've put up. I'm not deleting them, but I'm just going to leave them there, so if you ever want a laugh for some of my stories, or to read some of my stories again, go ahead.**

**If you want to carry on and make your own ending, go ahead and do so! Just don't forget to put where the start of it was as well as - possibly - a link.**

**I may or may not come back guys. If I do... that's good, right?**

**~.Ayaashi.~**


End file.
